Demons' Angel
by Anna Pallaria
Summary: A Season Seven 'Episode' (4) -- Two demons team up together to steal the energy of the spirits and ghosts of the Halliwell matriarchs that are to come to Baby Chris' wiccaning in order to revive an unstoppable demon.
1. Teaser

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Okay, first, I would like to apologize for the fact that "Demons, and Witches, and Ghosts, Oh My!" was deleted. The reason I did that was because of the fact that I decided that there were other important things that I need to fit in before that. Besides, that kind of plot seemed to be one that would be an "alternate season finale" or a climaxing episode toward the end.  
  
I hope you enjoy!  
  
====================================================  
  
INT. MANOR - LIVING ROOM - MORNING. Paige is vacuuming the living room carpet. Phoebe comes in a bunch of bags in her hands.  
  
PHOEBE  
Okay, so I got the candles for the summoning. And I bought both  
Baby Chris and Wyatt new outfits.   
  
PAIGE  
Hold on.  
  
She turns off the vacuam cleaner and waves her hand. The vacuam orbs out of the living room. Paige turns to Phoebe.  
  
PAIGE  
I'm sorry?  
  
PHOEBE  
Both Chris and Wyatt have new outfits for the wiccaning. I got   
extra candles and matches just incase we run out.  
  
PAIGE  
Oh, and by the way, we have demon duty.  
  
PHOEBE  
What?   
  
PAIGE  
Yeah, I know it sucks, but it's only fair. Piper and Leo were up all  
night last night vanquishing demons, and now it's our turn.  
  
PHOEBE  
Are you sure they were only vanquishing demons?  
  
PAIGE  
Phoebe.  
  
PHOEBE  
Oh, all right.  
  
PAIGE  
Piper left the list of demons that still need to be vanquished up in   
the attic. You put those bags away and I will have a look at the list.  
  
There's crash from upstairs. A couple of seconds later, Piper's glowing figure comes falling through the ceiling. She solidifies herself and lands with a thump on the ground. Paige and Phoebe help her up.  
  
PIPER  
Ugh, so much for getting a control on my new power.  
  
PAIGE  
Honey, I thought-  
  
PIPER (interrupting)  
Hold that thought for just one moment.  
  
She grabs Paige and Phoebe and pulls them down behind the couch, and the three sisters crouch down beside it.  
  
PHOEBE  
What are we doing?  
  
PIPER  
Shh!  
  
There's the noises of something materializing. Piper jumps up from behind the couch, and so do Paige and Phoebe and sees a demon a bow and arrow in his hand. The demon shoots an arrow from his bow at Piper.  
  
Piper uses her powers and the arrow passes through her harmlessly, hitting the wall. There's an explosion from the spot where the arrow hit. The demon shoots another arrow at them.  
  
PAIGE  
Arrow!  
  
The flying arrow orbs and swerves in direction, embedding itself into the demon's chest. He screams and goes up in flames before disappearing. Piper turns to Paige and Phoebe.  
  
Piper pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket and scribbles something onto the piece of paper.  
  
PIPER  
So much for the fact that Hunter Demons are immune to their own  
weapons. Paige, can you orb the Book downstairs, I need to-  
  
PAIGE  
Piper!  
  
PIPER  
Yes, sweetie?  
  
PAIGE  
What is with you and this whole demon-spree kick! You're spending  
more time vanquishing demons then a ten year old girl spends with her credit card!  
  
PIPER  
See, I was very responsible when I was ten years old, and-  
  
PHOEBE  
Piper.  
  
PIPER  
What? Is it a crime to be trying to vanquish the demons that could  
be a threat to Baby Chris' wiccaning?  
  
PAIGE  
Okay, but didn't Phoebe and I have demon duty?  
  
PIPER  
Yeah, but Phoebe was taking so long getting the stuff for the   
wiccaning that I was afraid we wouldn't get the demons done in   
time. I mean, look at this list, there are still six left, and one of them  
requires a vanquishing potion that takes at least an hour to make.  
  
PHOEBE  
But the wiccaning isn't until tonight, and it's only nine thirty in the  
morning.  
  
PIPER  
Better safe than sorry.  
  
PAIGE  
Where's Leo?  
  
PIPER  
Sleeping. I didn't wanna wake him up.  
  
PAIGE  
Okay, well, why don't you go join him. Phoebe and I will take care of  
the rest of the demons.  
  
PIPER  
But-  
  
PHOEBE  
Lady, no buts! Just go on and enjoy your husband's presence while  
you can. Leave the demons to us.  
  
PIPER  
But Phoebe, I-  
  
PAIGE  
For god's sake.  
  
She waves her arm and Piper orbs out of the living room. There's a thump from upstairs.  
  
PIPER (v.o.)  
That's cheating!  
  
INT. UNDERWORLD - CAVE - NIGHT. A demon, Hylan, holds a black elegant bottle in his hand. Barbas flames in.  
  
HYLAN  
Your plan won't succeed with the way you're going.  
  
Hylan spins around and powers up an energy ball. He advances on Barbas who does not look frightened.  
  
HYLAN  
Who are you?  
  
BARBAS  
Let's just say that I'm someone who can help you to release the  
Shadow.  
  
HYLAN  
My plan will work. The Shadow requires energy from other spirits   
and ghosts to be revived, and the Halliwells are having another  
wiccaning. This is a perfect opportunity.  
  
BARBAS  
So you're just going to attack them when the wiccaning starts?  
  
HYLAN  
Do you have a better plan?  
  
BARBAS  
Yes, I do. And let me tell you, my plan does not involve getting  
killed. If you go to the wiccaning unprotected, you'll get killed. They  
have The Power of Three there, Piper Halliwell's sons, and   
matriarchs from the Halliwell family. It's basically asking to get killed  
if you go to the wiccaning unprotected.  
  
HYLAN  
What are you suggesting?  
  
BARBAS  
I can give you powers that will allow you to kidnap the ghosts that  
come to the wiccaning, powers that will protect you. All I ask is that  
you return the powers to me once you have kidnapped the energy  
of the spirits and ghosts and have taken their souls and revived  
the Shadow.  
  
HYLAN  
And what if I don't?  
  
BARBAS  
Oh, you will. I'll make sure of it. Now, do we have a deal?  
  
The energy ball in Hylan's palm disappears and he looks up and smiles at Barbas.  
  
HYLAN  
We have a deal.  
  
A pair of glowing red evil eyes emanate from the black bottle that Hylan is holding, and Barbas laughs and shimmers out ...  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF TEASER 


	2. Act I

NOTES: Okay, first off, I would like to say that I edited the teaser chapter of the story, so you might want to reread it because I switched a certain demon to be a different demon. Second off, I would like to express sincere thanks to the user "WyattMatthew". That user has reviewed all of my Fan Fictions, and has really given me some advice that has helped me out a lot. So thank you, "WyattMatthew", and let's get on with this Fan Fiction, shall we?  
  
====================================================  
  
INT. WICCAN WAYS STORE - DAY. Piper has a basket in her arms full of candles and other things. Leo is at her side.  
  
LEO  
Piper, I really think you are going over edge here.  
  
PIPER  
Leo, this is our son's wiccaning. There is no such thing as going over  
edge. Now, should I get votives scented, or clear tealites?  
  
She holds up two types of candles as she speaks. Piper think for a minute then puts them both in her basket.  
  
PIPER  
It doesn't hurt to have both.   
  
LEO  
Piper? When the you are about to become a major stress case, there is such thing as going over edge.  
  
PIPER  
Okay, I am only trying to be on the safe side. Besides, this wiccan  
shop has a half price discount this week. Why waste the  
opportunity?  
  
LEO  
Uh, maybe because we have more important things to do. Like, say,  
vanquish the demonic threats to the wiccaning?  
  
PIPER  
Paige and Phoebe are on it. Besides, would you rather be shopping  
or vanquishing demons?  
  
LEO  
Well, when it comes to shopping for things we don't need and  
vanquishing demons, I would have to say demons.  
  
PIPER  
Fine. You can go home and help Paige and Phoebe vanquish   
demons. Oh, whoops! You can't orb, I have the keys to my car, and  
the walk is forty five minutes back to the manor. Guess you'll have  
to stay here, huh?  
  
Paige orbs into the shop standing next to Piper. Piper gives out a little yelp of surprise and freezes the shop.  
  
PIPER  
Paige, what are you doing? Someone could have saw you orb!  
  
PAIGE  
We have bigger problems. Demonic problems.  
  
LEO  
What?  
  
PAIGE  
Hawkers. Come on, I'll explain on the way there.  
  
INT. MANOR - ATTIC - DAY. A Hawker with long sharp talons and wings throws out his talons and tries to scratch Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe dodges by levitating in the air and avoiding the swipe. She throws out her foot and kicks the demon, knocking him backwards. Phoebe falls to the attic floor upon impact. Piper, Paige, and Leo orb in.  
  
PIPER  
What the hell is going on here?  
  
PHOEBE  
Piper, watch out!  
  
Piper turns just as the Hawker slashes her across the chest with it's sharp talons, wounding her. Piper flies across the room as the talons hit her and crashes into the wall, falling unconscious.  
  
LEO  
Piper!  
  
Leo rushes to her side. Phoebe turns and grabs an athame that sits on a table and she throws it at the Hawker. The Hawker uses it's wings and pumps itself into the air, dodging the athame.   
  
The Hawker flaps it's wings and a large gust of winds blows out from them, knocking Paige and Phoebe backward. The Hawker advances, ready to slash the two sisters.  
  
PHOEBE  
Paige, his talons. Orb them!  
  
PAIGE  
Talons!  
  
The Hawker screeches in pain as his talons are orbed off of him. Paige redirects them back at the Hawker and the talons embed themselves in his chest, vanquishing him.  
  
PHOEBE  
Hmm, talk about demon's sharp orbs.  
  
Leo helps Piper off her feet. He winces at the sight of her bloodied chest. Leo leads Piper out of the attic.  
  
LEO  
Come on, we gotta get you bandaged.  
  
Paige checks something off on a list she is holding.  
  
PAIGE  
Okay, so the Hawker was the last demon on the list. Thy wiccaning  
shall hence forth be demonic free. And the best part? I won't have  
to land on my butt for at least the wiccaning.  
  
PHOEBE  
So then we've done everything. Demonic threats gone, outfits have  
been bought, candles and matches are ready-  
  
PAIGE  
Candles!  
  
Five candles orb into the attic placed into a circle. Paige begins to light the candles with a match.  
  
INT. UNDERWORLD - CAVE - NIGHT. Hylan is floating in the air as Barbas is on the ground with his hands outstretched. Dark beams are transfering from Barbas into Hylan.  
  
The transfer ends and Hylan softly lands onto the ground. He breathes heavily as he feels the new power inside of him.  
  
BARBAS  
Do you feel it?  
  
HYLAN  
I don't know if I can control powers this strong.  
  
BARBAS  
Soon be able to. I wouldn't have come to you if I had thought that  
you weren't able to control my powers.  
  
HYLAN  
Hold it! Why wouldn't you go after the spirits of the matriarchs if  
your powers are this strong?  
  
BARBAS  
The Charmed Ones have encountered me many times, and they are  
always ready for me because they know of my powers. If you go,  
they won't suspect you.  
  
HYLAN  
And if I fail?  
  
BARBAS  
The powers inside of you will return to me and you will be   
vanquished. Now, suck their energy into this amulet.  
  
He holds up a red jewel hanging from a golden string. He hands it to Hylan who puts it on.  
  
BARBAS  
Bring the amulet back here, and then we shall release the Shadow.  
And if you try to turn against me with my own powers, I will kill you.  
Do you understand?  
  
Hylan nods and flames out of the cave. Barbas turns back to the black bottle that he is holding and smiles.  
  
INT. MANOR - ATTIC - DAY. Grams cradles Baby Chris in her arms.   
  
GRAMSHe's so beautiful. Baby Christopher Halliwell.  
  
PIPER  
Hmm, you're certainly singing a different tune, Grams.   
  
GRAMS  
Oh, pish posh, Piper. I can accept a male or two into the family.   
(beat)  
This is the last one right?  
  
PIPER  
Grams!  
  
GRAMS  
Oh, you know I'm joking. Now, are we going to get this wiccaning  
started? The matriarchs were getting really itchy up there.  
  
PHOEBE (to Chris)  
You ready?  
  
Baby Chris gurgles and breaks out into a smile. Phoebe smiles and pats his head a bit.  
  
PHOEBE  
Baby Chris is ready.  
  
GRAMS (chanting)  
I call forth from space and time,  
The matriarchs from the Halliwell line,  
Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends,  
Our family's spirit without end ...  
  
An invisible figure of Hylan appears in the attic. He watches as Grams continues with the spell.  
  
GRAMS (cont'd)  
... to gather now in this sacred space,  
and help us bring this child to grace.  
  
Beams of light flow into the attic and the matriarchs in their spiritual forms materialize into the attic. Hylan chooses this moment to make himself visible.  
  
HYLAN  
Aw ... how come I wasn't invited to the wiccaning?  
  
Everyone in the attic turns around and sees Hylan standing there with the red amulet around his neck.  
  
GRAMS  
You said you got rid of all the demons!  
  
PIPER  
We did! At least the ones that have the powers to access spirits.  
  
HYLAN  
Then I guess you didn't expect this, did you?  
  
Grams throws out her arm sending Hylan crashing into the wall. Piper raises her arms and gets ready to blow Hylan up but he counters by waving his hand.  
  
Piper's fear comes to life as she sees Paige and Phoebe dead on the ground.  
  
PIPER  
No! Paige? Phoebe?  
  
Tears start streaming down her eyes as she watches her two dead sisters disappear.  
  
Back in reality, Paige and Phoebe watch Piper crying and staring at something that they can't see.  
  
PAIGE  
Piper? Piper, snap out of it!  
  
PHOEBE  
What's he doing?  
  
GRAMS  
He's turning her fears against her. We have to-  
  
Grams is interrupted in the middle of her sentence as she is sucked into the amulet that Hylan holds. Paige and Phoebe look around and see that all the other matriarchs are gone as well.   
  
They turn to Hylan who smiles as he holds a now glowing red amulet in his hand.  
  
HYLAN  
Thanks for this.  
  
He disappears along with the spirits of all the matriarchs and Grams.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT I 


	3. Act II

INT. MANOR - ATTIC - DAY. Paige is flipping through the Book of Shadows frantically. Phoebe is beside her. Piper paces nervously.  
  
PIPER  
H-how did he even do that? H-he just appeared, a-and took all their  
spirits! No demon has ever been able to done that before!  
  
PHOEBE  
Okay, Piper, you need to relax.  
  
PIPER  
Relax? Phoebe, a demon just sucked generations of Halliwell spirits  
into a damn amulet, and you want me to relax?  
  
PAIGE  
Do you want me to orb some gauze into her mouth?  
  
PHOEBE  
Ooh, not helping!  
  
PAIGE  
Right.  
  
She turns her attention back to the Book of Shadow as she flips through the pages.   
  
PAIGE  
Hold it!  
  
PHOEBE  
Did you find the demon?  
  
PAIGE  
Uh, no, but I did find that amulet. It's called the Serax Amulet: an  
amulet that has the power to suck spiritual and ghostly forms.  
  
PHOEBE  
Okay, that's great, but we need to find that demon, otherwise we  
can't find him or vanquish him.  
  
PIPER  
Wait a minute ... maybe we don't need the Book to find him.  
  
PAIGE  
What are you talking about?  
  
PIPER  
Well, I mean, think about it. What demon do you know has the   
power to turn our innermost fears against us?  
  
PAIGE (realizing)  
Barbas.  
  
PIPER  
Exactly ... so maybe those powers didn't belong to that demon.  
Maybe he borrowed powers from Barbas.  
  
INT. UNDERWORLD - CAVE. Barbas is chanting and as he does, glows of golden light are being sucked from the amulet and into the black bottle. Hylan watches.  
  
BARBAS  
Stijging, krachtige geest!   
Kom vooruit in deze wereld zodat,  
kunnen wij naar uw macht streven!  
  
The three sisters orb in. Piper sees the transfer of power coming out of the amulet.  
  
PIPER  
Hey!  
  
She waves her hands, intending to interrupt the transfer of power but a black wisp of light comes out of the two red evil eyes from the black bottle and blocks Piper's power.  
  
Hylan throws out his hand and sends a telekinetic wave that knocks Piper across the cave.  
  
PHOEBE  
Piper!  
  
She rushes over to help Piper but Hylan waves his hand and sends Phoebe flying in the opposite direction. She lands on the ground. Hylan turns to Paige and waves his hand, but Paige orbs out before she is hit.  
  
Paige reorbs in behind Hylan. She taps Hylan on the shoulder and he turns. Paige punches him in the face and he falls to the ground, knocking him unconscious.  
  
PAIGE  
I have always wanted to do that.  
  
Piper and Phoebe groan in pain as they sit up. Paige rushes over to each of her sisters to help them up.  
  
PIPER  
Ooh, okay, bigger problems.  
  
She points over to Barbas and a black shadow that is beside him. The sisters back away.  
  
PHOEBE  
Uh, freeze them.  
  
Piper waves her hands and freezes time, but only Barbas freezes. The black shadow continues to advance on them.  
  
PAIGE  
Why didn't it work?  
  
THE SHADOW (demonic voice)  
I'm going to kill you ... witches.  
  
He laughs and the black shadow begins to circle around them. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe huddle together.  
  
PHOEBE  
Okay, Paige, orb us out!  
  
Paige grabs Piper and Phoebe's hands and they orb and rise upwards. The Shadow shoots a black dart of magic up at the rising orbs, and the dart hits a figure in the blur of orbs.  
  
INT. MANOR - ATTIC - NIGHT. The three sisters orb in.  
  
PAIGE  
Everyone still alive?  
  
PHOEBE  
Just barely.  
  
PAIGE  
Piper?  
  
Paige and Phoebe turn and look around the attic, searching for Piper. They stop as they see something.  
  
PHOEBE  
Oh, my god.  
  
PAIGE (trails off)  
Piper ...  
  
Paige and Phoebe stare at Piper who is lying on the floor, motionless. Her eyes wide open, as if she's dead ... or is she? ...  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT II 


	4. Act III

INT. MANOR - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT. The blank figure of Piper lies motionless on the couch.   
  
Phoebe timidly reaches out a hand to touch Piper, but a powerful force emanates from her sister, blasting Phoebe backwards. Paige comes downstairs carrying the Book of Shadows.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Uhh!  
  
Paige orb into the living room with the Book of Shadows open to the page looking excited.  
  
        PAIGE   
        Okay, I found the demon in the book. It's called the Shadow and it's  
        a powerful being that relies upon energy from powerful spirits and  
        ghosts to survive and what are you doing on the floor?  
  
        PHOEBE (standing up)  
        Ow! Ohh, bruising my ass. What were you saying?  
  
        PAIGE  
        The demon that Barbas summoned. It's called the Shadow, and  
        according to the book, it's using the energy from the matriarchs to  
        survive.   
  
        PHOEBE  
        Then won't the energy die out?  
  
        PAIGE  
        Eventually, but when the Shadow was born, it was infused with the  
        single spirit of one powerful wizard and that lasted him for three  
        hundred years, so I'm thinking all of the matriarchs' spirits are  
        enough to set him off for a good million or so.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Are you just telling me in a more detailed way that we're screwed?  
  
        PAIGE  
        Basically, yeah.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Did you tell Leo about Piper?  
  
        PAIGE  
        No! Of course not.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        W-wait a minute, you didn't tell Leo?  
  
        PAIGE  
        Phoebe, I couldn't. Leo's lost so much. His own son faded away in  
        his arms, and now we're supposed to tell him that the love of his  
        life is possibly dead, too? Forget it.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Well, how are we supposed to hide this from him?  
  
        PAIGE  
        We just don't tell him about Piper.  
  
As if on cue, they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Phoebe turns frantically to Paige.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Orb her out of here. Go!  
  
Paige grabs the motionless figure of Piper and orbs out of the living room just as Leo comes down the stairs. He sees the tail ends of the orbs.  
  
        LEO (talking about Paige)  
        Where's she going?  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Uh ... to the bathroom. It was a really emergency. I mean, when   
        you gotta go, you gotta go, right?  
  
Leo makes a face but quickly changes the subject as he notices someone's missing.  
  
        LEO  
        Where's Piper?  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Oh, she accidentally ghosted into the basement. You know, lack of  
        control over her powers.  
  
        LEO  
        I'll get her.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        No! No, no, no. You just stay here and look through the Book of  
        Shadows. I-I mean ... you're not a Whitelighter anymore. What if   
        you trip and fall down the stairs. Hmm! Did you ever think of that?  
  
She quickly rushes out of the living room leaving a confused Leo. Leo glances at the page open on the Book of Shadows. The Shadow. He frowns, worried, as he sees and reads it.  
  
INT. MANOR - DINING ROOM - NIGHT. Paige is laying Piper down under the table. Phoebe comes rushing in.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Plan! Okay, we need a plan.  
  
        PAIGE  
        What's wrong?  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Um ... I'm supposed to be bringing back Piper into the living room.  
  
        PAIGE  
        Oh, well, whoops! We can't. She's kind of in a little trance right now.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        No, Paige, you don't understand. Leo expects that I'm bringing   
        Piper up from the basement in a few seconds.  
  
        PAIGE  
        Okay, I missed the part where this plan was actually an intelligent  
        one?  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Well, I didn't know what else to stay. I was on the spot. Wait a  
        minute. You're a Whitelighter. You can glamour into Piper!  
  
        PAIGE  
        What? No! No way. The only time I ever did that was two years   
        ago, and I was possessed!  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Just glamour into her, we'll grab the book, and head back in here. We'll tell Leo to go get the satyrite crystals or something.  
        That way, it'll buy us some more time to think up-  
  
        PAIGE  
        Another stupid plan?  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Exactly.  
  
        LEO (thinks he's talking to Phoebe and Piper in the attic)  
        Phoebe? Piper? Is everything okay down there?  
  
        PHOEBE (to Paige)  
        Hurry!  
  
INT. MANOR - BASEMENT - NIGHT. Phoebe and "Piper" orb in.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Uh, yeah! Yeah, we're fine!  
  
        LEO (v.o.)  
        What about Piper? Is she okay?  
  
There's a moment of silence. Phoebe frantically taps "Piper's" shoulder.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Say something!  
  
        PAIGE (as Piper)  
        Uh, yeah ... sweetie, every thing's fine!  
  
INT. MANOR - KITCHEN - NIGHT. Phoebe and "Piper" come up the stairs only to be greeted by Leo.  
  
        LEO  
        Everything okay?  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Yeah! Yeah, we're fine. So Leo, why don't you go upstairs and get  
        the satyrite crystals and we'll get started on the book.  
  
        LEO  
        But the book says The Shadow is a powerful being. What makes  
        you think the crystals will work?  
  
        PHOEBE  
        I don't! But it never hurts to try. Go! Hurry! The quicker we get this  
        guy's ass nailed down, the better.  
  
        LEO  
        All right.  
        (to "Piper")  
        You okay?  
  
        PAIGE (as Piper)  
        Me? Oh, yeah. Just peachy.  
  
        LEO  
        Okay.  
  
He gives who "Piper" a peck on the cheek and as he turns around and heads back upstairs, "Piper" makes a face. As soon as he's gone, "Piper" glamours back into Paige.  
  
        PAIGE (to Phoebe)  
        Don't tell Piper about this, okay?  
  
INT. UNDERWORLD - CAVE. Hylan is unconscious. The Shadow floats over him while Barbas watches.  
  
        BARBAS  
        What are you going to do with him?  
  
        THE SHADOW  
        How powerful is this demon?  
  
        BARBAS  
        His basic powers aren't very strong. A lower level demon, I believe.  
        He was helpful as my assistant, but has been useless otherwise.  
  
        THE SHADOW  
        Then we require no use in him.  
  
There's a flash of light and smoke, and when the smoke clears, there is nothing but a wisp of smoke coming from where Hylan was. A dark black essence rises up from where Hylan was.  
  
The Shadow sucks it in and the red evil eyes glow brighter.  
  
        BARBAS  
        Feels good to be back and feared, doesn't it, my lord?  
  
        THE SHADOW  
        Oh, it does indeed. But I'll feel better when those witches are dead.  
        I've struck one of them, but it's only a temporary solution.   
  
        BARBAS  
        Is she dead?  
  
        THE SHADOW  
        Oh, no, she isn't dead. I've put a body bind on her. A powerful spell  
        that freezes her in her place, which also freezes the Power of Three  
        in place, making them vulnerable.  
  
        BARBAS  
        I see why you are revered as a demon.  
  
        THE SHADOW  
        Tell me, Barbas, where might these three wiccan sisters live?  
  
INT. MANOR - DINING ROOM - NIGHT. Paige and Phoebe are holding hands, chanting a spell.  
  
        PAIGE and PHOEBE (chanting)  
        We call upon the Halliwell line,  
        weave our spell through our sister's mind.  
        Awaken this witch from her slumber so deep,  
        and with this spell, rise from her sleep.  
  
Nothing happens. Piper remains motionless on the ground. Phoebe lets out a sigh of exasperation.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Maybe it didn't work because the rest of the Halliwells aren't exactly  
        resting in peace, now are they?  
  
        PAIGE  
        No, Phoebe, it didn't work because there apparently is no reversal  
        spell. The only person who can reverse this is the Shadow, and I  
        don't think he's gonna do that so easily.  
  
        LEO (o.s.)  
        Paige? Phoebe, where are you?  
  
        PHOEBE (frantic)  
        Ooh! It's Leo! What do we do?  
  
        PAIGE (chanting quickly)  
        Closed and lock door,  
        por favor!  
  
Paige points at the open entryway where there is no door, and in a shimmer of magic, a door appears. It closes and locks itself. There's a bump from the other side.   
  
        LEO (v.o.)  
        Ow! Where the hell did this come from? Paige? Phoebe? What's  
        going on?  
  
        PAIGE (frantically)  
        Freeze in time,  
        freeze in place.  
        Do not move,  
        until this spell I erase.  
  
There's a glimmer of magic in the air. Silence follows that. Paige walks over to the closed door and opens it, only to see a frozen Leo holding satyrite crystals.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        What the hell kind of spells were those?  
  
        PAIGE  
        Hey, it worked didn't it? The good thing is we don't have to worry  
        about Leo finding out, right? Phoebe?  
  
Paige turns and looks around only to see Phoebe lying motionless on the ground, right next to Piper ... and just like Piper. Her eyes wide open, just staring out.  
  
        PAIGE  
        Phoebe?  
  
        THE SHADOW (v.o.)  
        Forget it, witch.  
  
Paige spins around and sees the Shadow floating in the dining room. She backs away from it.  
  
        THE SHADOW  
        Oh, it was so easy getting those two.   
  
Paige grabs a knife on the dining room table and throws it at the Shadow but it passes right through him. The Shadow gives out an evil laugh.  
  
        THE SHADOW  
        And then there was one.  
  
A stream of fire flies out from the black mist and heads right to Paige, as she stands there, shocked ...  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT III 


	5. Act IV

A/N: Again, thanks to all those lovely people who take their precious time to review my Fan Fictions. I hope you have been enjoying this story, and feel free to give me your thoughts! :o)  
  
====================================================  
  
INT. MANOR - DINING ROOM - NIGHT. We continue from where we left off from before ...  
  
As the stream of fire continues to fly at Paige, who just stands there, shocked at what's happening, a figure orbs in beside Paige and something appears and tackles her to the ground.  
  
The fire flies past Paige and hits the wall, scorching it. The person who tackled Paige and saved her, a handsome man about the age of Paige, stands up and faces the Shadow.  
  
He extends his arm and casts out an extreme white light from his hand. The glow embraces the Shadow. The Shadow screeches and backs away from the white light, before disappearing out of the dining room.  
  
The man helps Paige up.  
  
MAN  
Are you okay?  
  
PAIGE  
Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks. What did you do to him?  
  
MAN  
Oh, you mean the Shadow? A powerful light spell. Little trick I   
learned from my parents. It's the Shadow's one weakness, but it  
won't be for long. Once he grows stronger, light will practically  
bounce off of him.  
  
PAIGE  
Okay, who are you?  
  
MAN  
Me? I'm John, but most people call me Jack.  
  
PAIGE  
Jack, eh? How do I know that's your real name?  
  
JACK  
Come on, Paige. Do you really think I would orb in here and save   
a Charmed One's neck just so I could strangle her myself?  
  
PAIGE  
Orb? You orb? That makes you-  
  
JACK  
A Whitelighter. Part Whitelighter, actually. My other half is witch.  
  
PAIGE  
Yo-you're part witch and part whitelighter?  
  
JACK  
Yeah. Kind of like you, right?  
  
PAIGE  
Me? W-wait, how do you know that? Who are you?  
  
JACK  
You know about Magic School, don't you? The library there is open   
to the public. Well, it used to be at least. Until they decided to close  
the school down because of Gideon.   
  
As Paige hears those last few sentences of the fact that Magic School is being closed down, a flare of determination is seen in her place, but she remains silent.  
  
JACK (cont'd)  
But anyway, that's not what we should be worried about. Right   
now, we have to focus on freeing your sisters from the body-bind   
the Shadow cast on them, otherwise, you have no hopes of   
vanquishing him.  
  
PAIGE  
Body-bind?  
  
JACK  
It's the Shadow's specialty. The ability to bind someone in place,   
and freeze their body over completely. They're not dead, I assure  
you that. So we have to focus on releasing them from the bind.   
Mind if I take a look at your Book of Shadows?  
  
PAIGE  
No, Jack. I don't think we can release them from the bind.  
  
JACK  
Sure. Why not? You're a Charmed One, aren't you?  
  
PAIGE  
Yeah, one who has plenty of experience with this kind of stuff.  
Okay? So I'll be directing, and you will be assisting. Got it?  
  
Jack smiles and allows Paige to go first. Paige gives a little nod of triumph and heads out of the dining room. Jack follows. As Paige heads out, she passes the frozen figure of Leo and she taps him lightly on the chest.  
  
PAIGE (to frozen Leo)  
You're probably safer this way, anyway.  
  
INT. UNDERWORLD - CAVE. Barbas is there, waiting. The Shadow appears.  
  
BARBAS  
Did you kill them?  
  
THE SHADOW  
Almost. I hit the middle sister with a body-bind.  
  
BARBAS   
A body-bind, is not death. What happened?  
  
THE SHADOW  
I almost killed the youngest one, but then another witch, a male  
one, appeared and saved her. He cast light upon me, and I fled.  
Light is my weakness.  
  
BARBAS  
A male witch, huh? Haven't seen one of those for decades. So the  
Charmed Ones are still alive?  
  
THE SHADOW  
Just barely. I shall not fail again this time, though. As I continue to  
use the spirits and ghosts of the matriarchs as my energy source, I  
get stronger. Soon, they'll be dead before we know it.  
  
INT. MANOR - ATTIC - NIGHT. Paige has the Book of Shadows open to a page. Jack stares at it, confused.  
  
JACK  
A spell to multiply his powers? You want to multiply the Shadow's  
powers? Do you have some kind of death wish?  
  
PAIGE  
No, Jack, I've been thinking. If we cast the spell to multiply it's  
strength, we will be multiplying it's strength by three, or so the spell  
reads. More strength, means it needs more power. Since it will be  
weak since it has no power, we can vanquish it.  
  
JACK  
I don't know. If it's that easy, why hadn't witches done it before?  
  
PAIGE (pleased)  
Because I'm a genius.  
  
JACK  
Paige.  
  
PAIGE  
Okay, look, worst scenario: we orb out of here, right?  
  
THE SHADOW (v.o.)  
If you can, that is.  
  
Paige and Jack spin around, only to see the hovering mist in the attic. Jack throws out his hand and as light begins to flow out from it, the Shadow sends a telekinetic wave that throws Jack across the attic.  
  
PAIGE  
Jack!  
  
THE SHADOW  
Well, look on the bright side, Paige. You'll finally be able to meet up  
with Prue, huh?  
  
Paige quickly turns to the Book of Shadows and begins to read the spell as fast as she can.  
  
PAIGE (chanting)  
Take his powers, blessed be ...  
  
A stream of fire flies at Paige and she trails off mid-spell and orbs out of the attic. The fire misses her. Paige orbs back in.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd)  
... multiply their strength by three.  
  
The Shadow glows, and suddenly, two more Shadows appear beside it, hovering just like it.  
  
THE SHADOW (laughing)  
You stupid witch. Now you can feel more pain.  
  
PAIGE  
Not quite.  
  
One of the Shadows screeches in pain because of the lack of energy. It begins to suck the energy from the real Shadow. The other one does the same thing.  
  
Paige grabs a bunch of potion ingredients and begins to mix them together furiously.  
  
PAIGE (chanting)  
Calamus, cedar,   
cleavers, vervain.  
Cast light upon this wandering Shadow.  
Meet no more,   
now or tomorrow.  
  
The Shadow in the middle of the three Shadows cries out in pain and lets out a demonic scream, as the other two Shadows continue to steal his energy and Paige's spell takes effect.  
  
Without warning, the Shadow explodes in a fiery burst of light, knocking Paige across the attic and into Jack's arms. They both fall to the ground, Paige wrapped in Jack's arms.  
  
PAIGE  
Oh! Hi.  
  
JACK  
Hi.  
  
PAIGE  
Hi.  
  
JACK  
Hi.  
  
Jack stares at her before leaning up to kiss her gently. Paige does not resist. After a few moments, Jack pulls back.  
  
JACK  
I'm sorry. That was totally out of line.  
  
PAIGE  
No. No, I liked that.  
  
They lean back in for another kiss, but are interrupted as they hear a scream from downstairs.  
  
PAIGE  
Ooh, Piper!  
  
INT. MANOR - DINING ROOM - NIGHT. Piper stares at the frozen Leo with Phoebe beside her. Paige comes running downstairs with Jack.  
  
PAIGE  
What? What's wrong?  
  
PIPER  
W-why is he frozen and I can't unfreeze him?  
  
PAIGE  
Oh! That.  
  
Paige gives Leo a little push, reversing her spell. Leo looks around, confused.  
  
LEO  
What's going on?  
  
PHOEBE (to Paige)  
That's a good question.  
  
PAIGE  
Oh, I'll put it this way. One very nice vanquish, and one very nice  
guy. Now! Shall we get on with this wiccaning?  
  
INT. MANOR - ATTIC - NIGHT. The sisters, Leo, and Jack come upstairs and see glowing lights on the floor.  
  
PHOEBE (to Paige)  
Okay, super witch. What say we get this wiccaning going, eh?  
  
JACK (to Paige)  
I better go.  
  
PAIGE  
Hey, thanks super man. You really helped me out.  
  
JACK  
Won't be the last time.  
  
They kiss and Jack orbs out of the attic.  
  
As Leo slips out of the attic, Paige smiles and gestures. Five lit candles orb in placed in a circle on the attic floor. Paige steps back and chants.  
  
PAIGE (chanting)  
Hear these words, hear my cry,  
spirit from the other side,  
Come to me, I summon thee,  
cross now the Great Divide!  
  
Grams materializes in a burst of golden orbs inside the circle, smiling. Leo returns with Baby Chris in one arm, and Wyatt in the other. Grams steps out of the circle and becomes corporeal.  
  
GRAMS  
Oh, Paige. I'm so proud of you. You saved the day.  
  
PAIGE  
Thanks, Grams.  
  
GRAMS  
Now. Let's get this wiccaning started before another demon pops   
in, eh?  
  
PIPER  
Go for it, Grams.  
  
GRAMS (chanting)  
I call forth from space and time,  
The matriarchs from the Halliwell line,  
Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends,  
Our family's spirit without end.  
To gather now in this sacred space,  
And help us bring this child to grace.  
  
The Halliwell matriarchs beam down from above and into the attic. Baby Chris giggles as he sees the light. Grams takes him into her arms.  
  
GRAMS  
The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy. We  
pledge to be with this child always. Apart, but never separate. Free,  
but never alone. He is one of us, and because of that, we will bless  
him with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family,  
Christopher Halliwell. Blessed be.  
  
THE MATRIARCHS  
Blessed be.  
  
PAIGE and PHOEBE  
Blessed be.  
  
PIPER and LEO  
Blessed be.  
Piper smiles and gives Baby Chris a thumbs up sign as Grams gives him back to Piper who cradles him. The matriarchs beam up and out of the attic.  
  
GRAMS  
Be good to each other, my darlings.  
  
After one last smile, Grams beams up and out of the attic. Piper continues to smile at Chris, and we hold on Piper, Leo, Wyatt, and Chris.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF EPISODE 


End file.
